


Can We Find Out?

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Post-Graduation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Malia and Lydia encourage Stiles to go out for a night of fun at The Jungle to help get over his non-heartbreak after he and Lydia break up. Peter finds him there, and they realize maybe it’s finally time to explore the attraction between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefariousalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nefariousalpha).



> nefariousalpha said: Steter? ;^; & Anonymous said: Stiles/Peter
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy! Another not so teeny fic. Heh. Teeny Fic #14
> 
> Come stand a little bit closer  
> Breathe in and get a bit higher  
> You'll never know what hit you  
> When I get to you 
> 
> I Want You by Savage Garden

 

The Jungle is crowded tonight. There aren’t any special themes happening, so it’s just a bunch of horny people trying to find love or sex or both on a Saturday night in June. The weather’s been unusually hot already this summer, and most of the people dancing are dressed to reflect that fact. 

Stiles is wearing a pair of jeans that fit just a little tighter than most of them, and a t-shirt that’s been washed too many times, thus making it more form fitting than anything else in his closet. He looks pretty good, a fact confirmed by Malia and Lydia, who both insisted he get dressed up and go out tonight.

Oddly enough, they’re way more upset about his and Lydia’s break-up than he is, but it comes out of friendship, so he lets them worry about him. Sure, most people would think it’s weird for both people fretting over him to be his ex-girlfriends, but both relationships ended amicably, and their friendships have survived, which he considers a win.

Things with Lydia had never really felt that romantic anyway, not that he’s ever telling her that. There had been the whole missing for months and climatic kiss when they met again but, yeah, it had sort of fizzled into ‘you’re my best friend and this feels a little strange’ land afterwards. There had been more relief than heartbreak when she’d tentatively suggested that they need to have a talk after graduation, and now he’s single and bisexual and ready to mingle.

Only not really because the whole dating thing sort of escapes him, and he’s planning to move to DC in a couple of months for college, so starting any kind of relationship right now is just stupid. Summer flings might work out in silly musicals, but Stiles isn’t Danny Zuko. And, no, he’s not Sandy, either, thank you very much for the comparison, Scotty. When he realizes he’s arguing with the voice of his best friend in his head, he realizes that maybe he needs to go dance.

A drink would be pretty amazing right now, but not even a fake ID is going to get him alcohol in this place. Not when the bartender’s brother is a deputy who brings him along to departmental gatherings. Being the son of the sheriff really sucks sometimes. Since he can’t lose himself in cheap booze, it’s going to be techno pop that takes him away, obviously. He scans the dance floor and smiles when he sees Miss Fifi flailing around with Destiny.

That’s where he heads, giving Miss Fifi a big hug and making sure to rub his face against her tits because she’s super proud of them. “Darling boy!” She laughs, petting his head and smacking a kiss on his cheek. She’s taller than him by five inches, the heels giving her an extra three, and he knows he’s got lipstick on his cheek now because Destiny is smirking.

“Ladies, you’re in luck because your boy toy has arrived,” he announces, leaning in to brush a kiss against Destiny’s offered cheek.

“Promises, promises, but no follow through,” Destiny says, shaking a finger at him. “We haven’t seen you lately. Been holed up with a boyfriend?”

“Or girlfriend,” Miss Fifi adds. “Can’t forget that our boy swings both ways, dearie.”

“I swing all the ways,” Stiles points out, knowing that he actually identifies more as pan but bi is the more common label that people understand easier. “And, no, I’m single and fancy free. I’ve been dealing with senior year, but I am now officially legal and out of high school, so I’m ready to celebrate.”

“Oooh. Legal?” Destiny leers at him, her brightly painted lips curving into a predatory smile. “Are you wanting to be debauched, darling?”

“Possibly?” He shrugs, winking at her as he starts shimmying his ass to the music. “But, first, I want to dance. Shall we?”

“As if we could resist such a pretty face?” Miss Fifi laughs and takes his offered hand. Destiny accepts the other, and Stiles is soon dancing with them in the crowd of people. A few more of the ladies drift over, checking up on him like he’s their favorite pet, and he feels comfortable with them in a way he doesn’t if he were just dancing by himself.

Nearly an hour passes without any stop in the dancing. His t-shirt is damp with sweat now, and his jeans are clinging just a little bit tighter, but he’s enjoying himself so he doesn’t think much about how he must look. A couple of years ago, he probably would have felt insecure and anxious, but he’s been through hell and back, multiple times, since then, so that’s given him a lot more confidence. He knows he’s no hunk like Derek or Isaac, but he’s cute and he’s started growing into himself.

As he dances, people drift in and out, some touching and some flirting while others are just there to escape for a song or two, like he is. It isn’t until the beat slows down that someone presses up against him from behind, hands touching his hips possessively, breath warm against his sweaty neck. 

The guy is pretty damn forward, getting that close and personal without even a hello, but Stiles is kind of feeling it. It being the hard body rubbing against his back and the obvious erection pressed against his ass. The guy must be around his height, which is cool. Stiles doesn’t really care that much about superficial shit like that. Especially not when he came out to get laid, as Malia kept insisting he should.

While he didn’t actually plan to pick up some stranger for sex, he’s starting to rethink that decision when dancing guy grinds against him and slides his hands under Stiles’ shirt. His head falls back and he moans, low and wanton, when fingers rub his nipples, and a husky chuckle puffs warm air against his ear.

“I knew you’d be like this,” a smug voice whispers, a hand moving back to his hip, sliding between his jeans and his underwear, squeezing hard enough to bruise. “God, you smell like a desperate needy whore.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles mutters, eyes flashing open as he recognizes that voice. Before he can step away, the grip on his hip tightens even more. “You’re the whore, aren’t you? Lusting after a kid half your age, sneaking up on me just to cop a feel of what you want but can’t have.”

“Can’t I, Stiles?” Peter scrapes his teeth down Stiles’ neck, making him shudder and roll his hips back. “I’ve been patient, waited for you to experiment and realize what you really want, what you _need_ , but my patience is wearing thin.”

Stiles turns around to face Peter, continuing to move to the music, looking him over and slowly smiling. “You came here for me, didn’t you?”

“Malia might have mentioned your plan to, quote, get laid, unquote.” Peter sniffs haughtily, as if saying such a common phrase offends him. “I told you years ago that you were going to be mine, boy. I’ve played your silly games and given you time, but I refuse to let you find some man to rut with you simply because you refuse to acknowledge how you feel.”

“There you go with all that crazy talk again,” Stiles teases, rolling his hips and moving a little bit closer, sort of caught up in the music and arousal and the unspoken attraction that’s sort of been there since Peter held his wrist and asked him about the bite. It’s not the only unspoken attraction he’s felt, but Peter’s the only who has been persistent, who has made it clear that he wants Stiles, fully and completely.

It’s always been a little scary, overwhelming might be the better word, but, God help him, Stiles likes playing with danger.

“If you want to fuck tonight, I’ll give you that,” Peter says, eyes intense as he moves his hands to Stiles’ ass and pulls him even closer. They’re touching again, grinding their dicks against each other, and Stiles licks his lips, mouth hanging open as Peter gives him a ravenous look. “But you have to give me brunch tomorrow.”

“Not breakfast?” Stiles moves his hand to Peter’s shoulder, the other resting on his hip.

Peter’s smile is sinful. “I don’t plan to let you out of bed early enough for breakfast, Stiles.”

“What if we’re not compatible?” Stiles bites his lip, watching Peter stare at his mouth. “Sexually. You talk about fucking me, but what if I want to fuck you?”

“I’m versatile.” Peter squeezes his ass and grinds in a way that makes Stiles’ breath catch. “Come home with me?”

This might be the stupidest thing that Stiles has ever done. No, going to look for a dead body in the woods was number one. Sacrificing himself for his dad and opening himself up for possession was number two. Not overriding Scott and just shooting Gerard was the third. So, okay, fourth stupidest, so far. But he knows he’s going to do it because he’s intrigued, and curiosity is always going to be his downfall.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Peter, hunger and passion quickly escalating the kiss until they’re practically fucking in the middle of the dance floor only with their clothes on. When he pulls back, he smirks. “Maybe dinner instead of brunch, huh?” He winks at Peter before he turns and walks towards the door, confident that Peter’s following him. He’s finally ready to find out how this thing with Peter goes.


End file.
